


The One With the Blind Date

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "I walked into this restaurant and you thought I was your blind date and I just kinda went with it cuz I didn't wanna eat alone but now your blind date is here and Idk what to do"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/131371845775/sterek-i-walked-into-this-restaurant-and-you).

Derek has never felt worse in his entire life. Stiles looks oddly hurt, the blond guy standing next to their table is glaring at him, and really, a two-second decision shouldn’t make him feel this much like shit.   


It’s even worse because after thirty minutes of sitting with Stiles, Derek’s pretty sure he wants to marry him.   


“So you’re not my date?” Stiles says.   


Derek shakes his head. “I’m not. But you’re cute and you asked me to sit with you. And I didn’t really want to eat alone, and I thought someone had stood you up. And…”   


_And you’re amazing and I might be a little in love with you_ is what he wants to say, but it’s a terrible idea. Nobody professes love after knowing someone for half an hour.   


Stiles’s honey eyes get even bigger, if that were possible. “You think I’m cute?”   


Derek nods as emphatically as he can. “Very.”   


The blond guy scoffs. “Are you serious? This guy lied–”   


Stiles whips his head around to glare at the blond guy. “And _you’re_ almost an hour late. I don’t want to hear any bitching.”   


“I had car trouble!” the guy protests.

Stiles waves his phone. “There’s an amazing invention called text messaging! I hear it works wonders.”   


Derek schools his face into something resembling innocence. “I would have texted.”

The blond guy looks pissed. Stiles looks amused. Derek lets out a slow breath. Maybe he hasn’t completely screwed this up.   


“You know, there’s a great ice cream place just down the block,” he says. “My sister owns it. She can mix up just about any kind of ice cream you want.”   


Stiles’s eyes light up. “Will she give me embarrassing stories about you?”   


Derek laughs at the thought of Laura, Cora, and Stiles actually meeting. “Gleefully.”   


“Sounds awesome!” Stiles sets his napkin aside and stands. “Let’s go.”   


The blond guy makes a noise of protest. “But what about–”

Stiles pats him on the shoulder. “It’s okay, man, it wouldn’t have worked out anyway. But don’t worry. Lydia is the master of blind dates. She’ll find you someone else.”   


Derek scoots out of the booth as quick as he can and catches up with Stiles by the front door of the restaurant. He holds out a hand, and it sends a wonderful thrill up his arm when Stiles takes it.   


“Shall we?” Derek asks.   


Stiles beams, and Derek falls a little more in love. “Let’s go.”   



End file.
